Lust
by SolidSnape
Summary: One Shot. Scabior/Hermione .Harry Ron and Hermione arrive in a forest, and are surrounded by snatchers. Hermione is drawn to the leader and he soon offers her a deal shes finding difficult to refuse. Movieverse.
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't all that surprising now that she thought of it. Most fathers would do anything for their daughters…

The visit to Xenophilus Lovegood's hadn't ended well. They hadn't learnt anything useful _"Deathly Hallows…what a load of rubbish."_, they were almost buried in debris as the house came crashing down _"How many times did I tell him it was an Erumpent Horn.?", _and they had just narrowly escaped the Death Eaters _"Again…"_

Hermione looked around trying to locate Harry and Ron. She had brought them to the Forest where the Quiddich World cup had been three years ago, and the trees were dense. The perfect place, she thought to lay low after what had just happened. Harry and Ron weren't far. She walked over to Ron and helped him up. Disapparating always threw him off balance a little. Harry had already gotten to his feet.

"That treacherous bleeder…" Ron's voice shook with rage, a look of utter disgust on his face.

"He did what anyone would have done Ron, we can't really blame him." Harry said calmly. He didn't seem at all phased by what had just happened.

"Pretending to help us and all. Just so he could turn us in. What did we learn? Nothing!"

"Well, we found out what the symbol means…The Deathly Hallows" said Harry as he twirled the blackthorn wand in his hands and Hermione knew that he was imagining it being the Elder Wand.

But the Hallows couldn't be real. A wand is only as powerful as the wizard who uses it. Nothing, nothing could bring back the dead, especially not an old rock, but the cloak…well even she had to admit to herself that she had seen an invisibility exactly as described in the Hallows story. In fact, one of the same description was tucked away in her enchanted rucksack. Even so, she was not convinced.

"Harry." Hermione said cautiously. "You don't actually belie-" She was cut short by a soft drawling voice. A mans voice.

"Look what we have here…"

Startled, she spun around to look for the source, She could see Harry and Ron both raise their wands out of the corner of her eye.

Then a man stepped out from behind a large tree nearby, but he wasn't like any man Hermione had ever seen. Such an eccentric appearance, even for a wizard, but she had to admit to herself that his man was one of the most attractive she'd ever laid eyes on.

"Hello Beautiful…" he said looking straight at her. He watched her reaction closely, and smirked when her face turned pink.

Several other men came into view now, they had them surrounded with their wands aimed, ready to curse at the twitch of a muscle.

_Snatchers…_

The eccentric looking man walked towards her, looking at her curiously, wondering if she would turn and run when he got close enough.

But she didn't….

"Hey, stay away from her!" Ron yelled as he aimed his wand at the man.

But the man simply snapped his fingers and Ron's wand flew out of his hand and was caught by one of the other men. Then moved in, closer and closer, sneering and laughing.

However, the man who was now about an inch from Hermione was not laughing. He was watching Hermione's face with such intensity that she blushed even redder and had to divert her eyes away from his stare, in fear that if he looked long enough, she would give herself away.

"Don't you dare touch her…" Ron yelled. Now unarmed, he threw himself at the man, but one of the other men quickly grabbed him from behind and held him back.

"Stupefy!" Harry shouted, but his spell missed and hit a tree. One of the other snatchers had tackled Harry to the ground, sending his spell off course.

The man now held up his hand and caressed Hermione's cheek. Her skin was soft and warm. It had been some time since he'd felt the flesh of a woman.

"What do they call you, my sweet?" He asked softly, taking a lock of her hair in his hands and inhaling the sweet scent of it. And somehow, the scent was familiar to him…

Hermione was so transfixed with the man that she was rendered temporarily speechless. She looked into his soft blue eyes and for a moment imagined him kissing her, devouring her…

_What are you thinking Hermione? He's the enemy!_

Bringing herself back to her senses she found her voice again. "P-Penelope Clearwater…Half-Blood." she said, though her voice was shaky, she thought she could have pulled it off as convincing.

"Penelope huh?" Said the man smirking. "I don't think you're telling the truth, beautiful."

"Oi, Scabior! That's the Granger girl! I recognize her from the Prophet! I only just realized!." Said the man holding Harry. "You know, the girl known to be travelling with Harry Potter? The Mudblood."

The man called Scabior looked into her eyes., and suddenly his face was full of realization. He knew…

"Known to be travelling with Harry Potter." he said. He turned away from her and saw Harry. How could he have missed him? There he was, Harry Potter, Undesirable Number One. Right here. How he would be rewarded if it was he who brought him in.

But at that moment he didn't care about the rewards. What really would change? If they brought them to the Ministry, they'd get paid, like usual. He and his accomplices would go out, buy a couple rounds of Firewiskey, then be back rounding up Mudbloods like every other day. Bringing him straight to Voldemort would be no different of course. So he'd be a bit higher upon the food chain, earn some respect amongst the Death Eaters, and what? Be Voldemorts Lapdog? No, that wasn't his style at all. He'd leave the position of Lapdog for Bellatrix…

He knew what he wanted. Time to play with the pretty little thing that stood before him. That was his reward.

"Change of plans." Scabior called out to his companions. "We're gonna have a bit of fun."

Scabior then grabbed Hermione's wrists and pushed her up against the nearest tree, pressing his body against hers. The other snatchers laughed as Hermione attempted to push him off. It was no use. He had her pinned and he was far too strong for her. He lowered his head so that his face was level with her neck, he inhaled the scent of her hair again, only this time, he started to plant delicate kisses down her neck, she gasped, enjoying ever second of it, but she couldn't have Ron or Harry see the pleasure in her face. She struggled again, trying to escape his grasp. "Ah, don't act like you ain't enjoying this love."

"LET HER GO!" both Ron and Harry yelled, but they were silenced almost immediately by the men holding them.

"I'm going to make a deal with you, beautiful…" Scabior started.

Hermione looked up into his eyes and couldn't help blushing again. She was terrified, but at the same time excitement shot through her like electricity.

"You and I are going to have some fun. If you cooperate…I'll let you and your friends leave here, unharmed and we'll forget we ever met…"

"Oi! What about bringing em in?" one of the other snatchers called. "Let em go? But its Potter! And a Mudblood! We'll be paid tenfold for this lot!"

"I make the rules. Perhaps you've forgotten, but I was made leader. And if you contradict me again, well lets just say you'll wish you were never born."

It was true, he was, after all the most skilled wizard in the group. Most of the men he was lumped with couldn't tell between a Snitch and a Quaffle. All the other men looked angry, but they did nothing. They knew too well that he was more powerful than all of them combined. Plus they had caught more Mudbloods with him around than ever before, losing him now would mean no pay for some time. Snatching wasn't exactly easy.

"Now that that's settled…" Scabior said turning back to Hermione, not once had he released his grip on her wrists, and now he stared her in the eye again, licking his lips and smirking. "What do you say, beautiful? I promise you'll enjoy it."

She knew she would, she had no doubt that we would enjoy every second of it. Her heart was pounding harder than she could ever remember it, and her legs shook, making it difficult to stand straight.

He released one of her wrists and proceeded to run his hand up and down her thigh, coming closer and closer to where she wanted him to touch. She closed her eyes and moaned softly so that only he could hear. When she opened her eyes she saw that he was smirking, her answer was clearly written all over her face.

All the could be heard now was a muffled noise coming from Ron who was now gagged. He fought against the men holding him, but they were too strong.

She looked over at him struggling. She loved him, she truly did, but she had waited for him long enough. Right now, she was drawn to this beautiful stranger. She wanted to feel his rough hands roam her body, to touch her, to kiss her. She looked back into Scabior's face and she saw the lust in his eyes, just like hers. It was to save her friends after all…

She looked down and nodded, and before she knew it, she was being led deep into the forest by him. She looked back and saw Ron struggling in the arms of the men, trying to get to her, to bring her back.

_I'm sorry Ron…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Wow, I'm really surprised at how much positive feedback I've gotten from all of you! I'm really happy! I was intending this story to be a One-Shot only, but many of you have requested a second chapter. So I've written another chapter for you all. I really hope you enjoy it as much as the first one. Please leave me your feeback! Thanks!**

_It was bliss…_

Hermione opened her eyes. She was standing with her back to an old tree. Scabior was facing her, his strong arms on either side of her head. He looked down at her with a satisfied smirk on his handsome face.

"Didn't I promise you you'd enjoy it?" he asked.

"I-I didn't…" she lied. "I did what I had to. You didn't exactly give me any options."

"If you didn't enjoy it, then why couldn't you stop moaning?" He asked playfully, his smirk turning into a wide grin.

He chuckled when she opened her mouth, then closed it again right away. Her face flooding with color. She looked so adorable when she blushed.

He ran his fingertips down her bare arms. She shuddered at his touch and slowly closed her eyes.

It was wrong. It was all wrong. She had just given herself to the enemy. Body and mind. Her judgement clouded by lust. His hands grazed more sensitive places now. They were rough, but she loved the way they felt on her skin.

She was appalled with herself. She, Hermione, "The brightest witch of her age" had so easily lost her nerve, and she wasn't going to let herself loose it again. Besides, the deal was done. She had given him what he wanted, and now she, Harry and Ron were free to go.

Ron… Ron had tried to protect her. Tried to drag her back to him. Guilt was all she felt now, and all she could see in her minds eye was Ron's tortured face as she followed Scabior into the forest. What sickened her the most though, was how willingly she accepted his offer, how she didn't even bother to put up a fight, and how much she actually wanted him.

And still wanted him…

She shook her head, as if it would help push the thought out of her head. When it didn't, she forced herself to move, and slipped away from him. She scanned the ground for her clothing. Pieces, both his and hers were littered all over the leaves. Then it all came back…

_She pulled her sweater up over her head and threw it to the ground. He craned his head, sucking the skin on her neck. She gasped as he started to move south, kissing her bare chest…_

"What's the matter, beautiful?" he teased.

She turned to face him. His eyes still burned with desire, and for a moment she imagined her body entwined with his. He smirked. Clearly he could tell by her face that she had been day dreaming. She snapped back to reality.

"I've given you what you want." She said, kneeling down to pick up her sweater. "We're done here."

She could still feel his eyes on her as she stood back up, and she wasn't surprised at all when she realized it excited her. She looked back into his face and saw that he was still grinning. It was the grin that got her hot and made her legs tremble.

He continued to stare, and he knew she couldn't resist him. It was cute, how hard she tired to hide it. Thinking back now, he didn't even have to force her or tie her up. She didn't exactly put up a fight, in fact, she had shown nothing but enthusiasm the whole time. Truth was, the second they had reached the spot she had practically thrown herself at him, and he could tell that she was having a hard time holding back now.

_But she will crack…_

Besides the one time wasn't enough to cover the debt he had just put himself in. He wasn't about to let the pretty friend of Harry Potter's nor Harry himself get away just yet. He'd make it worthwhile, and it would be easy, especially when her will power was hanging by a thread.

She blushed again and quickly attempted to cover herself with her sweater. He laughed at her.

"Why try to hide that gorgeous figure of yours? Doesn't matter anyways, not like I haven't seen all of you already…"

Face hot and lost for words, Hermione turned away from him, set on finding the rest of her clothes. She needed to get back to the others now before she let herself give in…

_She was kissing him back. Her hands on either side of his face, his lips, surprisingly soft. His tongue snaked between her lips, exploring the velvety interior of her mouth…_

She felt his arms slither around her from behind, sending a chill of pleasure down her spine. She gasped and her sweater slipped from her fingers and onto the ground. He was smelling her hair again.

"You smell wonderful." he breathed.

"Stop…" she said weakly.

"But why?" He asked brushing her ear with his lips. She moaned.

"Because, because I…"

_He pushed her up against the tree. She could feel his strong chest press up against her. She placed her arms around his neck and wrapped her leg around his…_

"Because you what, my lovely?" he whispered.

"You said we would go free if I did what you asked."

"I did say that, and I will keep my word, beautiful." he laughed. "But I don't believe you're done yet."

"Done yet?"

"You know what I mean, and I'd never dream of leaving you unsatisfied."

But how much would it take to completely satisfy her? If she had her way, she'd stay until he willed her away. She was a slave to him and she knew it, though it didn't bother her as much as she knew it should. She would bow to his every will, and she'd already made up her mind before she spoke her answer.

_Perhaps just a little longer…_

_**Review!**_


End file.
